xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Monkey Staff
The Monkey Staff was a Shen Gong Wu that gave the user the ability to gain monkey-like qualities. Characteristics The Monkey Staff was a brown staff with a small monkey on top. It appeared to be made of wood (not including its bronze grip), yet it had strong durability in battles. Ability The Monkey Staff turned its users into beings with the similar appearance, strength, agility, and balance of a monkey. If it was used too long or if the wielder called out its name, the user would turn into a monkey, and if left unchecked, the user would start thinking like a real monkey: his or her human memories would be erased until the staff was taken away. History Jack Spicer first won it in a showdown against Kimiko Tohomiko and her Fist of Tebigong. As he used the Monkey Staff, he became more monkey-like as time passed. It was soon won back by Kimiko in a showdown for the Golden Tiger Claws. Kimiko used the Monkey Staff against Katnappe in the Mall of the World, but she used it as a bo staff instead of using it's proper powers. Omi used it against Clay Bailey's Eye of Dashi during a training session to evade the lightning blast. It was seen among the Shen Gong Wu the Chameleon-Bot stole from the Xiaolin Temple disguised as Kimiko, and it was then used by the Chameleon-Bot to try to ward off Raimundo Pedrosa and Clay. Jack Spicer wagered it in a showdown for the Sun Chi Lantern against Omi, but he ends up losing the showdown and losing the Monkey Staff as well. Kimiko used it against Mala Mala Jong (this time using its power), but Mala Mala quickly snatched it away. It was among the Shen Gong Wu that Jack and his robot double stole using the Shard of Lightning. Jack used it to try to sneak into PandaBubba's mansion and take back his Shen Gong Wu. It was also given by Jack to the Dragons as a sign of trust when he told them he knew a way into the mansion, but it was actually a trap set up by him and Pandabubba. When Raimundo, Clay and Kimiko go to retrieve the Tunnel Armadillo, Raimundo was about to use the Monkey Staff to fight Jack, but Jack took it using the Glove of Jisaku. Jack wagered it in a showdown for the Ruby of Ramses. It was won back by Omi and Old Omi. It was among the Shen Gong Wu that Jack stole while using the Shadow of Fear. Jack also used it to try to escape from Raksha. Jack gave Raimundo the staff when he became possessed by the Wu, but soon Jack had taken it back again. Jack Spicer also used it to steal the Tongue of Saiping from the Xiaolin Temple. It was then used along with the Tongue of Saiping to help him command the army of green monkeys. He wagered it in a showdown against Omi for the Changing Chopsticks, but soon lost it, and therefore lost the power over the monkeys. It was one of the Shen Gong Wu stolen by the outlaw-bots. Jack Spicer used it against the Dragons to get the Shadow Slicer. It remained the only Shen Gong Wu in Jack's possession. Episode Appearances Ownership Did You Know...? *The only monks to use this Shen Gong Wu were Kimiko and Omi. *This is Jack Spicer's most often used Shen Gong Wu being used six times by him. *And also the only Shen Gong Wu in the series that is obtain by a Heylin (Jack Spicer) until the end. Category:Shen Gong Wu Category:Combat Shen Gong Wu Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Xiaolin Showdown Shen Gong Wu